


The Peril of Blue Bananas

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fruit, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Really this is just silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6606724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think we need to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peril of Blue Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by theendofthatsentence on tumblr. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> This is so silly. ;)

“Rose!” The Doctor jumped off the sofa the second Rose walked in the door. “You’re home, good. I think we need to talk.”

“Doctor? What’s wrong? What- ” 

Without a word, he took her hand and led her into the kitchen. In the middle of the counter lay a bunch of bananas. He pointed at them with a look of distaste on his face. “Rose, they’re _blue_! _BLUE BANANAS!_ ” 

Rose looked from the bananas to the Doctor, and a look of bemused understanding crossed her face. “I thought blue was your favorite color, though.” The look on her face suggested she was desperately trying to hold back a laugh.

The Doctor exhaled loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, well, it is. But these aren’t bananas, Rose. They look like bananas, but they taste like pears! _Pears_ , Rose! _PEARS!!_ ” He didn’t even care if his voice carried a ring of pathetic despair. 

Rose burst into laughter, and he glared at her, which only made her laugh harder. “Doctor, ‘m sorry, but you’re gonna have to prepare yourself.” And with that, she moved to the fridge and rummaged around for a moment before returning with a perfectly plump pear in her hand. The Doctor made a face, and she rolled her eyes.

“Just try it, Doctor.”

“Rose, it’s a _pear_.” 

“Right, but don’t you trust me?” 

The Doctor sighed as she gave him that look, and with exaggerated caution, he picked up the offending fruit and bit into it. Oh.

“Rose, it tastes like banana!”


End file.
